


Five Things Daniel Remembers Most Clearly About His Parents

by zats_clear



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zats_clear/pseuds/zats_clear





	Five Things Daniel Remembers Most Clearly About His Parents

1\. After Ra's defeat, there were days of celebrations on Abydos where Daniel was plied with much fermented drink and had only the fuzziest recollection of what transpired. As his head cleared, he finally settled into the life he had chosen and began a more formal exploration of his new wife. Daniel had been instantly smitten, on an almost cellular level, and what he had seen of her during the uprising had only confirmed his initial assessment. Yet, there was something familiar about her he could not quite place. As he held her close one night in their communal tent _(oh, to have the once scorned "privacy" of a college dorm room)_ , the warm smell of honey and sweet almond oil surrounded him. He was transported back to another sandy tent in Northern Africa, where he himself was the one held close. In whispers and broken phrases, he tried to explain to the beautiful and very annoyed woman in his arms that he was shaking with laughter at himself, not at her. Somehow, the phrase "The son marries his own mother" escaped her understanding. 

2\. The Drs Jackson had not anticipated a child. In fact, Claire was quite far along before they realized her radiant glow had less to do with the golds and tans of their surroundings reflecting off her lovely face and more to do with Daniel's impending arrival. Once they had the child, though, Melbourne and Claire quickly established that there would be no baby talk, no treating him like a creature of lesser intelligence, no Santa Claus and no Easter Bunny. To that end, young Danny was accorded all the respect of another adult member of the Jackson family and expected to act as such. Claire strongly encouraged him to shake off the bumps and bruises associated childhood and to tough it out. "I'm fine," assured the precocious 3 yr old as he made his way around dig sites, stubbing and stumbling with the glorious grace of a toddler.  _When Claire wasn't looking, Melbourne kissed Daniel's booboos away._  

3\. Like all children, Daniel wanted to know "why" for everything. Everything. Every. Thing. The difference was, Daniel received answers. Detailed and thoughtful answers that often provoked further "whys." That this was different only became clear to him after his parents died and he was suddenly, and unexpectedly, "just a child." 

4\. The Drs Jackson had not anticipated a child. In fact, they often seemed to forget they had one. That is not to say that Daniel wasn't well-cared-for or well-loved. Simply a statement of fact that when Claire and Melbourne were not fascinated by their work to the exclusion of all else, they were frequently fascinated by each other. To the exclusion of all else. This set the bar a bit high with regard to Daniel's future romantic entanglements. College was an unmitigated disaster of missteps and failed amour, and that aspect of high school was something he preferred never to think of again. Consciously, Daniel was oblivious to the effect his child's view of his parents devotion to each other had had on his interpretation of One True Love. How fortunate he had, in his lifetime, gained the hearts of both the princess  _and_  the knight in shining armor.   
   
5\. Claire had a sweet tooth, but chocolate was difficult to find and equally difficult to keep from melting on a dig, so she indulged often in the local honey and nut desserts and ambrosia-like fruit drinks readily available at dusty stalls in the markets. Eventually, she gave up trying to satisfy her desire for sweets and moved on to the more accessible vice of turkish coffee. She had a particular love for ahwaziyada and shared the highly sweetened, thick drink with her son. No coffee ever tastes quite as perfect as the childhood drinks shared with his mother


End file.
